A Secret Not Meant To Be Kept
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: Quinn had a daughter after graduation... but she never told Sam about her. What happens when they meet again five years later.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, this is an story I came up with about Sam and Quinn, hope you like it :)_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee_**

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's POV<em>

I sat on the lounge of my apartment in Lima marking papers. Yes… I still live in Lima, but I'm happy. I'm an English teacher at McKinley High and have the most beautiful daughter.

"Mummy, I'm bored, can we go get some ice-cream?" My five-year-old daughter, Mia, asked me, climbing up and sitting next to me on the lounge.

"I don't know sweetheart, mummy has a lot of marking to finish." I replied. Being a single mum wasn't easy, but I don't regret it at all.

"Pleassseee…" she begged. It's Saturday, can't you finish it tomorrow?"

"Okay, we'll leave in a few, go get dressed." I said, giving in. It was hard to say no to Mia, especially when she gave me her puppy dog eyes, the beautiful green eyes that reminded me so much of her fathers.

"Yay! Thank you mummy." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek, before running to her bedroom to get changed.

I sighed as I watched her leave. She looked so much like her father she made it hard to forget him. I never wanted to let him go. He was my everything. I always figured we would end up together, married and living in a beautiful house, maybe even have a few kids when we were ready, but all that changed the day of graduation.

**(flashback)**

"Can you believe we just graduated high school?" Sam said excitedly. Picking me up and spinning me around, before placing a kiss on my lips.

"I know, I can't believe it," I replied softly, with not much energy.

"Quinn, are you okay?" He looked worried all of a sudden. "You've been really low all day. Come on, we just graduated, you should be happy."

"I'm fine, and I am… I guess I'm just a little tired, from all the excitement" I replied, trying to make it sound believable.

"Okay…" I could tell he wasn't completely convinced. "Guess what?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" I replied, trying my best to cheer up.

"I got a football scholarship to NYU! My acceptance letter arrived yesterday. I was freaking out cause I thought they weren't going to reply."

"Sam, that's amazing, I knew you could do it Sam… Congratulations" I said, giving him a tight hug.

"I want you to come with me," he said, taking my hands and looking into my eyes.

"Sam… I want to, I do… but I can't. Not to New York… not now anyway." I replied.

"Why?" He sounded disappointed. "I thought you said if I got into NYU you would come and study teaching in New York so we could be together."

"I know… but I changed my mind. Sam… I can't do this anymore. I don't think this relationship will work when we're living in completely different cities."

"What do you mean you changed your mind? I thought you loved me, you said you would come with me." He started to get angry.

I started to tear up a little but I tried my best to keep it in. "I know what I said Sam, but I can't… I'm sorry." I gave him one last kiss on the cheek before walking off and driving home.

I skipped graduation dinner. I was too tired and I couldn't bare to see Sam again. That night I went home and cried myself to sleep. Thinking about what could have been.

**(end of flashback)**

I was going to tell him I was pregnant that day, but I couldn't. When he told me he got into NYU he was so excited. If I had told him, he would have insisted on staying to help me raise the baby, and I couldn't let him do that. He deserved to go to New York, and I wasn't going to stop that. I loved him too much to let him give up on his dreams so easily.

So I stayed in Lima, and started taking courses in English teaching. When Mia arrived, I thought about giving her up, but I couldn't, I couldn't do the same thing to Mia as I had done to Beth only two years before. A few years later I graduated and managed to get a job teaching English at McKinley. I was surprised that I was able to do so, having a two-year-old daughter and all, but I managed, and I still am today.

When I'm at work, Mia goes to preschool, or stays with my parents. I sometimes even help Mr Shue out with glee club, which is a lot of fun and brings back a lot of good memories.

Over the five years Mia has been around I've had people try and convince me to go to New York and tell Sam about his daughter, but I couldn't do it. Sam and I hadn't talked since graduation anyway.

"I'm ready mummy, can we go now?" Mia said, coming out of her room, dressed in a yellow sundress and gold flats.

"Yep, we sure can, come on," I said, taking her hand and leading her out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>After Mia had eaten her ice cream, we decided to talk a walk in the park. The park had always brought back memories for me. It was the place where Sam had told me he loved me for the first time.<p>

I sat on the park bench to watch her play, when she took a hard fall from some of the play equipment. "Mia!" I called rushing up to her.

"Hey, careful there sweetie, you're going to hurt yourself if your not careful," a young blonde haired man said, picking her up of the ground and dusting down her dress as I made my way over to the equipment.

"Oh Mia, thank goodness you're okay," I said, picking her up of the ground and hugging her tight into my chest. "Thank you so much…" I said looking at the young man in confusion. "Sam?"

"Quinn?" he added. We stared at each other for a while in silence.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were living in New York." I asked nervously.

"I came to visit my parents, I've been here a couple of days actually." He replied.

Every now and then he would look at Mia and then back at me.

"Oh… this is Mia by the way" I said, referencing to the small blonde haired girl in my arms.

"Are you babysitting?" He asked.

I swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. "Umm, no… actually, Mia is my daughter."

Sam's eyes grew wider as he relised the resemblance. "Oh, I'm sorry… Congratulations, I didn't even know you were married."

"I'm not actually…" I said, making Sam feel awkward.

"Right… I'm sorry; I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. She's beautiful, looks just like you." He said with a smile.

I giggled. "Thanks,"

"Hey, do you maybe want to go and grab a coffee so we can catch up?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I'd love too." I said, hoping to avoid Sam asking any questions about Mia's father.

"Cool, come on then," he said, and I followed him off to a café not to far away.

* * *

><p>After Sam and I had coffee, he walked Mia and I back to our apartment. "I had fun today Quinn, It was nice seeing you again" he said giving he a hug.<p>

"You too, thank you" I said returning the hug.

"And you…" he said, referencing to Mia. "You stay out of trouble, I'm sure your mummy doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Maybe we can catch up again before I leave?" Sam asked.

"I'd like that…"

We said our goodbyes before Mia and I walked into our apartment.

Mia went over to the lounge and turned on the TV. I walked straight to my room and lay down on my bed. My life had just taken another, unexpected turn...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, i'm not sure if I should continue or not so please review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favourites I was glad to know you like this story, so here is chapter 2, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, only Mia **

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's POV<em>

I spent the night thinking… I hoped that Sam would leave and go back to New York before any information about him being Mia's father got out, and somehow hoped he wouldn't start to see the resemblance between the two of them.

I'm surprised he hasn't already, Sam and Mia look very much alike, Mia has long blonde hair, like me, but her eyes and mouth are very much Sam's. It's what made letting Sam go so much harder.

It was 9:00 in the morning and Mia was still asleep, I was just lying in bed, when my phone vibrated. I reached over to my bedside table and read the message.

_Sam- Hey, it was nice catching up yesterday, do u want to grab lunch today?_

I thought about it for a little while, I was going to try to avoid seeing him but I couldn't turn him down.

_Quinn- I'd love 2, I was going 2 have Mia spend the day with my parents anyway cuz I need to get some work done, but I'm sure I can spent an hour or so at lunch, where and when?_

_Sam- Cool, same place as yesterday, 12:30. Do u want me 2 pick u up?_

_Quinn- Sounds good, it's ok I'll walk, c u then :)_

I lay back in bed, and hoped that this lunch would go smoothly.

* * *

><p><em>Sam's POV<em>

It was great to see Quinn again. I actually didn't realise how much I missed her. Sure I didn't expect her to have a daughter, but I'm not complaining, Mia is adorable.

I was happy when she said she would go to lunch with me, I haven't seen her in five years, so I think there's still a lot we need to catch up on.

* * *

><p>I was waiting for Quinn at the café, and my heart skipped a few beats when I saw her. She was wearing a short white dress with red flowers scattered along the bottom, and small read heels. Her long golden hair, hung in loose curls around her face with a small section clipped back with a red pin. <em>"Did I still have feeling's for Quinn?"<em> I thought to myself as she approached… _"No, that was a long time ago, I couldn't"_ I said to myself, shaking my head.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's POV<em>

I approached the café and saw Sam sitting at one of the table's outdoors. He stood up when he saw me and I gave him a quick hug before sitting opposite him.

He hadn't changed much since high school; he had the same hair, the same style, the same mouth (off course), all the things I loved about him… love about him. _"No, Quinn, stop it, we're not together anymore"_ I told myself as I realised all those feelings from high school were coming back.

"Hey, you look beautiful," Sam, said. I smiled as it reminded me so much of when we used to date.

"Thanks, you look great too" I replied.

"So… we didn't get much off a chance to talk about each other yesterday. What are you doing these days?" Sam said, after we had ordered our drinks and food.

"Well, I'm an English teacher at McKinley. I'm actually really enjoying it. I also help Mr Shue out with glee club sometimes." I replied.

"Cool, how is Mr Shue by the way?"

"He's good, yeah… so your life has been very exciting I hear"

"Haha… yeah, football career actually worked out, I was surprised."

"I told you it would," I said and we both smiled. "So, have you been seeing anyone?"

"Umm, I've had a few girlfriends since high school, but nothing serious. At the moment I'm single. He said, and I nodded. "I understand if you don't want to tell me, but what happed with you and Mia's dad?"

I bit my lip, and tensed, "Umm… we broke up a while back, it didn't really work out."

He nodded, "He didn't stay and support you and Mia?"

"Well… actually he left before I told him." I said, hoping he would stop asking about Mia's father soon.

"So he doesn't know?" He asked, and I shook my head. I relaxed when our meals came and was glad when he didn't ask any more questions.

* * *

><p><em>Sam's POV<em>

After lunch Quinn told me she needed to get home to finish some work, so I walked her back to her apartment.

"Thanks for lunch today Sam, I really enjoyed it." She said to me, when we were at the door of her apartment.

"Your welcome, I had fun too. Where's Mia?" I asked.

"She's still at my parents house, they're dropping her off later tonight," she replied.

I nodded, "I'll text you, and maybe the three of us can go do something next weekend."

"Sound good, Mia has been talking about you… I think she really likes you." She said and I smiled.

We stood at the door in silence for a little while just staring at each other. I was thinking back to high school, and how every time we said goodbye for the day I could kiss her… so without thinking, that's what I did.

I leant down and gently pressed my lips against hers. She didn't pull away, but we continued for at least a minute. When we did pull away she held her hand to her mouth and said, "I have to go… thanks again Sam."

She walked inside and I leant against the wall and slid down it, putting my head in my hands and sighing.

I still had feelings for Quinn Fabray… no, scratch that… I was still _in love_ with Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it. I was thinking of having Sam find out about Mia in the next chapter or so, and then let there relationship go from there, what do you think? Please review! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has been reading, hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, only Mia.**

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's POV<em>

It had been a week since Sam and I had kissed, and we haven't seen each other or said a world to each other since then.

It was Saturday and I was sitting on the lounge room floor playing with Mia and her dolls. I had just taken my turn when my phone started to ring, the caller id said Sam… I really didn't feel like talking so I ignored it.

Five minutes later he called again and I continued to ignore it. After a little while my phone vibrated and I had a message from him, it read-

_Sam- 'I know your there, pls answer I think we need 2 talk.'_

I figured I should reply because I knew he wouldn't give up.

_Quinn- 'I don't feel like talking, besides there's nothing to talk about.'_

_Sam- 'Yes there is… pls Quinn, just call me.'_

Before I knew it I had dialled his number, "I'll be right back sweetie" I said to Mia as I walked into my bedroom.

It didn't ring many times before he picked up, "Quinn, thank you… listen, we need to talk." He said when he answered the phone.

"About what Sam? The kiss? Just forget about it, it meant nothing," I said, feeling awful because that kiss meant a whole lot to me.

"Don't say that, I know you don't believe it, because if you didn't want me to kiss you, you wouldn't have kissed me back."

"Then why did it take you so long to call me?" I asked.

"I don't know… I was scared, of what you would say, what you would think. I know it was wrong for me to kiss you Quinn, but I only did it because I still love you."

I froze, "You what?"

There was no replie, but suddenly there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Sam standing there. He slipped his phone in his pocket and I did the same.

"I still love you Quinn," he repeated.

I was lost for words, so instead I leant up and kissed him passionately, until we were both out of breath.

"I figure you do to?" He asked when we relaxed.

I nodded… "Sam, I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry," I said, finally breaking down in tears and wrapping my arms around his waist.

He held me tightly. "Hey, Quinn, it's okay… everything's going to be all right," he said, rubbing my back comfortingly. "We're together now."

I shook my head. "No… that's not it." He looked confused. I dried my tears and said, "Mia… can you go to your room for a little bit, mummy needs to talk to Sam, alone." She nodded and smiled at Sam before running of to her bedroom.

"Quinn… what's going on?" He asked when we were alone.

"I made a mistake… a big one, and I understand if you don't forgive me and you never want to see me ever again." I started crying again.

"Your scaring me… what is it? Please, just tell me," I could tell he was worried.

I tried to hold back tears before I spoke, but wasn't very successful. "Mia's five years old… she was born nine months after graduation," I looked to the floor in shame.

He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was angry, shocked, upset… every possible feeling you could have when you had just found out you had a daughter you knew nothing about.

I looked up and noticed tears forming in his eyes… "Quinn… are you telling me, I, am Mia's father?"

I nodded. "I'm so, so, so sorry… please forgive me… please."

There was silence once again, "I… Quinn… how could you, how could you not tell me about her?"

I kept quiet. "You knew didn't you? The day of graduation, when you broke up with me, you knew you were pregnant and you didn't tell me. I don't get it Quinn, what on earth made you think that was a good idea?"

"Yes… I knew… I was going to tell you, I swear I was, but then you told me about your scholarship. I planned to go with you Sam, I really did, but the morning of graduation I found out about the baby, and when you said you were moving to New York, you were so excited… I couldn't do it."

"Why?" he said sternly.

"Because Sam…" I shouted, "you spent all of high school trying to get this scholarship, I wasn't going to take that away from you. I knew if I told you, you would have insisted on staying… and I couldn't let you give up your dreams, just for me.

"Your damn right I would have stayed Quinn. You raised Mia all on you own when you knew all along I could have helped you. You know me to well to think that I would just walk away from you… and her.

"I know…. Sam, please understand how bad I feel. Everyday, I get home from work and I pick Mia up… and all I see in her is you. She's exactly like you, not just the way she looks, but her personality too.

She's kind and sweet just like you. She loves me and I love her, but it only makes me think about you… I never stoped, thinking about you Sam. When she was born I told myself I would give her up… but I couldn't, I said, I would do this for you… for her father and maybe one day everything would fall into place and we could be a family.

There was another silence. "Quinn… I'm so sorry. I didn't realise that's how you felt. I thought you were keeping her from me because you thought I couldn't handle it." He said, as we both relaxed and our voices went back to whispers.

"Never… I wanted you to be a part of her life, you have to know that. If you'll let me… I still do. You can still be her father." I said, a tear running down my cheek every now and then.

He moved closer to me and wiped my tear of my cheek. With his thumb. "I'd love to be her father… and if you let me, your boyfriend again too."

I nodded and we kissed. The truth was out and I suddenly felt like all the secrets I had been keeping from him were gone. I was so happy he forgave me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, I'm not sure if I should end it here or keep going, what do you think? Please review! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading, I love getting so many reviews after just uploading a chapter. Thanks for the ideas you all gave me and the support to keep writing. I don't think this is one of my best chapters but I hope you like it anyway :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, only Mia**

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's POV<em>

I was so glad that Sam had forgiven me for what I had done, I felt awful but he managed to comfort me like he could always do when we were in high school.

I wasn't exactly sure how to tell Mia, seeing as she is only five years old, I wasn't sure if she would really understand.

"Mia!" I called. "You can come back out now, mummy needs to talk to you."

"Coming!" She called as she came skipping out of her room.

Sam and I sat down on the lounge and Mia climbed onto my lap. "Mia," I started, "you know I have never really told you much about your dad right?"

She nodded. "Well, I think it's about time."

"For me to find out who my daddy is?" She said and I nodded.

"He is a very kind, generous man and he looks a lot like you," I said, staring at Sam every now and then. "I know he already loves you, and you love him."

"How do you know? I haven't even met him," she said, staring at me with her beautiful green eyes.

"Actually you have," I said pointing to Sam and smiling back at my daughter.

"Sammy's my dad?" She said, smiling. I could tell she was happy. She hadn't known Sam for very long, but ever since they met I could tell they had some sort of bond.

"That's right kiddo," Sam said, tickling Mia under the chin.

She laughed and smiled before climbing onto Sam's lap, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling into his chest. "I love you daddy."

We exchanged glances and smiles, as Sam pulled Mia in closer. "I love you too sweetheart."

…

Another week passed and Sam and I were enjoying being a couple again, and being able to spend time with our daughter. When I was as work, he would sometimes look after her for the day, and I loved coming home and seeing Mia bond with her father.

It was Friday afternoon and I walked into our apartment to find Sam asleep on the lounge with his arm protectively around Mia, who was also fast asleep.

I walked over and kissed him on the cheek, waking him up. "Hey sleepyhead," I said as he opened his eyes.

"Hey," he replied, getting up of the lounge without waking Mia. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. "How was work?" he asked after.

"Good, same old, same old I guess," I replied. "Look's like you two had a pretty hard day, I said referencing to our sleeping daughter.

He laughed. "Yeah… we had fun. I'm going to miss not being able to see you both every day," he added, looking into my eyes.

"So am I," I said, letting a single tear fall down my cheek.

"Hey, don't cry," he said, wiping it away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry… It's just; I don't want you to leave. I love you."

"I love you too. If it was up to me I would stay, but I have work, the new season starts soon and I need to get back to practice.

I nodded and stared at the floor.

"Wait… I have an idea." He said, taking my hands in his. I looked up. "Come with me, to New York, you and Mia.

"What? Sam, we can't do that… I have a job, a home." I said, shocked.

"Come on Quinn, we planned to do this five years ago, why not now? I know you'll find another job in New York. Anyone would be lucky to have you.

"I don't know… this is a big decision."

"Mummy, I don't want daddy to go, I want to go with him." Came a voice from the lounge.

"You see, two against one," Sam said laughing."

"Sam… I don't know, this is all happening really fast."

"Quinn, please. We love each other, and I can't imagine having to go home to an empty hose everyday and not be able to se my beautiful girlfriend and daughter."

I was quiet for a little while as I let my mind process what I had just been asked. "Okay… we'll come with you!"

"Yes!" Sam said, picking me up and spinning me around.

Mia laughed, "hey, what about me?"

"I couldn't forget about you," Sam added, picking Mia up and kissing her forehead.

She giggled. I smiled at the thought of moving to New York to start my relationship over again with the man I have always loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, please review and...<strong>

**1. Should Sam propose to Quinn soon?**

**2. If so, what should Quinn say?**

**Thanks for reading, love to know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I've updated. A big thank you to everyone who has been reading, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's POV<em>

We arrived in New York at 3am a week after Sam had asked me to come with him. Mia slept almost the whole trip there, and continued to do so on the drive to Sam's house.

I spent the whole drive yawning because I had been so busy getting everything ready; I think I forgot the definition of sleep.

Sam noticed how tired I was and let me sleep on his shoulder until we arrived. I must have really lost sleep because I felt myself go into a deep slumber for just the half an hour it took to get there.

"Quinn?" Sam said softly, shaking me. "Quinn, come on, were here, wake up," he said as I slowly opened my eyes.

He helped me out of the car before reaching in and picking up his still fast asleep daughter. I smiled as she stirred a little but quickly relaxed and nestled into her father's shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I'm fine… I just love seeing you with her, you've bonded so much in such a short space of time."

Sam smiled before taking my hand and leading me into he house. It was a truly amazing house. The first thing I noticed was the beautiful spiral staircase that led to the upstairs area. It was an extremely large house, and I wondered how Sam managed to keep it so neat with the amount of training he does.

"Sam, it's beautiful," I said, still admiring the beauty of my new home.

He laughed, "Thanks, I'm glad some of these rooms are actually going to be used now. I always questioned why I live in such a big house. I don't think I've even set foot in some of the rooms, and I hardly ever cook in the kitchen."

"Well," I sighed, "We're going to have to change that aren't we,"

We both started laughing as Sam gently handed Mia to me and grabbed out bags. "I'll help you unpack later, I think we all need to get some rest for the moment."

"I agree," I said, following Sam up the spiral stairs.

"This is a spare room," Sam said referencing to a fairly large room with a bed an some cupboards. "It's not much at the moment, but on the weekend I'll go get some paint and stuff, and make it into a pretty little girls room." He said taking Mia from me and pulling the covers of the bed down.

"You don't have to do that, I know your going to be busy after being gone for so long. She'll be happy with anything as long as she has you." I said as we both helped Mia change into her pyjamas.

"I want to Quinn, she's my daughter, let me spoil her," Sam said, and I giggled. "Do you think she'll be okay in here, all the rooms are pretty central," he asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, she's a strong girl… must have gotten in from her father."

He laughed, "Cool… Goodnight sweetheart," he said, pulling the covers over Mia and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I did the same and she must have been half awake because we got a mumbled, "goodnight mummy and daddy, I love you."

We said the same as Sam turned off the light and closed the door.

"So… which rooms mine?" I asked, secretly hoping I wouldn't get my own room.

"Oh… well, I was kinda thinking you could share with me… I have a double bed," Sam said with a grin and I gave him an excited smile back.

"That would be perfect," I said as he led me into his room.

We both changed, and I could tell Sam was staring at me as I slipped into my nightgown. Well I didn't blame him; I did the same as he changed… it had been five years after all.

Before we climbed into bed, he pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "I love you Quinn Fabray,"

"I love you to Sam Evans" I whispered back.

It wasn't long before I had pulled him down onto the bed we were kissing. He ran his hands through my hair and I did the same, "I've missed this," he whispered into my ear, as he untied my nightgown.

* * *

><p>A little over a month later Mia and I had settled nicely into our new home. I found a new teaching job, and although I missed McKinley, New York really was amazing.<p>

Sam did as he promised and had turned Mia's room into a room fit for a princess. Everything was pink and decorated so beautifully, he really impressed me.

I was happy with the way Sam had settled into the life of being a father so quickly and easily. I could also tell he wanted to impress my, and prove to me that he did have what it takes to be a father.

Mia treated him like he had been there her whole life, it made me feel better, but I will still never forgive myself for not telling Sam about her sooner.

* * *

><p>It was early Sunday morning when I knew something was different. I woke up and felt absolutely awful. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, empting the condense of last night's dinner from my stomach.<p>

It wasn't long before I felt two comforting hands hold my hair back. When I was done Sam gave me some water and I fell into his arms, still feeling sick.

"Quinn, are you okay?" He asked, concerned, as he held my tight and rubbed my back.

I nodded into his chest, breathing deeply. "Yeah, I think I ate way to much last night… to much food always takes it's toll on me."

"Are you sure?" he asked, helping me to my feet and leading me back to the bed.

"Positive. Look, if I get any worse I'll make sure a take a visit to the doctor, but I'll be okay." I tried to reassure my boyfriend.

I didn't want to scare Sam because I wasn't sure… but I had a feeling the next nine months could be very interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I know it's moving pretty fast but I just want to keep it interesting.<strong>

**-Sam will probably propose in the next few chapters so for the wedding who would you like to see as maid of honour and best man?**

**Thanks for reading, please review I love to know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading, you all inspired me to update sooner. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Sam's POV<em>

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Quinn throwing up again. I felt really bad for her and I was worried something might be wrong.

I quickly got up and walked to the bathroom. I held her hair back and rubbed her back, trying my best to comfort her.

When she was done, I wrapped my arms around her and tried to sooth her. She breathed heavily and started to cry.

"Quinn, honey, why are you crying?" I asked her, holding her close.

"I feel terrible," she said, drying her eyes.

"I know, I hate to see you like this… I think you should go see the doctor," I said, handing her a glass of water.

"No, I can't… I have to work," she replied, after drinking the condense of the glass.

"There is no way you're going to work today, you're sick," I said, determine to convince her. "Look… I'll see if I can go into work later and I'll take you, okay?"

"No… it's okay, you go. I'll call in sick and take a drive out to the doctor," She sais softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Promise me you'll actually go and see the doctor, not just sit around waiting," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise," she replied.

"Daddy?" Came a small voice from the bathroom door. I looked up and saw Mia, rubbing her eyes and carrying her teddy bear. "What's going on?"

"Mia, sweetie, what are you doing up?" I asked, as she walked up and stood closer to me.

"I woke up and heard you two talking… is mummy okay?" she asked, when she realised Quinn looked pale.

"I'm fine sweetheart… just not feeling so good." Quinn said, as I helped her up.

"I don't like it when your sick…" Mia said, wrapping her arms around Quinn's legs.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Daddy's going to take you to preschool today so mummy can stay home alright?" Quinn said, as she climbed back into bed.

"Okay… I hope you feel better," Mia said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mia," Quinn said, returning the kiss to Mia's cheek.

"Come on, it's still early, I'll take you back to bed." I said, picking up my daughter.

I walked to her bedroom and tucked her back in bed before going back to bed myself.

I put my arm around Quinn and held her close, she had already fallen back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's POV<em>

I woke up a few hours later and saw that the clock read 12:45. It had been a while since I slept in so long, but I did feel better than I had earlier.

I sat up in bed and found a note on the bedside table, it read-

_My beautiful girlfriend Quinn,_

_I called you in sick at work so you can relax. _

_I booked a doctors appointment for 1:30pm, remember, you promised you would go. _

_I'll pick up Mia up after work, hope you feel better,_

_Love Sam xxx_

I smiled as I read the note, Sam always cared so much for me, and he had to know everything was okay. It's one of the many things I love about him.

I had less than an hour before my doctor's appointment, so I had a quick shower and got dressed.

On my way there, I thought about what could very well another change in my life.

* * *

><p>I was sitting nervously on the couch, waiting for Sam to come home. I was thinking about what would be the best way to tell him what I had found out by the doctor, I wasn't sure how he would take it…<p>

I was still thinking, when I heard the door open.

"Mummy!" Mia said enthusiastically as I got off the couch.

"Hey sweetheart, how's my beautiful girl?" I asked, bending down to give her a hug.

"Good," she replied simply.

I stood back up and gave Sam a kiss. "How was work?" I asked him, as he put his things down.

"Not bad, I'm super tired though," he said, as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me another kiss.

Mia had ran off to her room, so I figured now was as good a time as any to tell him.

"Sam… I need to tell you something," I said, leading him into the lounge room.

"Is everything okay? How did your doctor's appointment go? You did go, didn't you?" he asked, worried.

"Yes, yes I went, I promised remember." I said as we sat down.

"Well how'd it go? Is everything alright?" he asked again.

"Well… I guess, it depends on how you look at it," I said, taking his hands in mine.

He looked confused, "Quinn… what's going on?"

I sighed deeply… "I'm pregnant…"

He just sat there for a while, just staring at me, his mouth wide open. "Sam…" I said, trying to bring him back to earth.

He snapped out of his daze and his eyes went from my stomach to my eyes again. "Umm… okay… are you sure?" he asked, I could tell he was nervous.

"I did go to the doctor Sam… I'm pretty sure they know these kinds of things." I said and I noticed his eyes glance back at my stomach. "I'm sorry… I know this was unexpected, but I'm kinda excited, I mean… now we can have this baby together, you can be there at the hospital." I tried to convince him, hoping he was happy about the news.

His glance went back to my eyes and he smiled. "Don't be sorry… Quinn, this is amazing… another baby, I couldn't be happier."

I relaxed when he said that. "Oh, I'm so glad, I thought you might not have wanted another baby, I mean we already have Mia, I wasn't sure if you…"

"Of course I wanted to have more kids with you Quinn, you mean the world to me," he paused…

"Quinn… I don't really know if this is the right time… but I have been thinking about this for a while, and now with the baby on the way, it's sort of like a sign…" he got up of the lounge and down on one knee.

I gasped

"Quinn Fabray… will you marry me?"

I some how knew I would end up marring Sam, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. I smiled and started to cry.

I nodded, "Yes… yes, of course I'll marry you!" I said, pulling him up into a passionate kiss.

I have a daughter, a baby on the way, and now a fiancé… my life couldn't be better.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**I've had lots of reviews about Sam and Quinn's best man and maid of honour and it's down to these choices, please tell me who you think-**

**Maid of honour- Mercedes, Santana or Rachel?**

**Best man- Puck or Mike?**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I put all of the votes you guys made for best man and maid of honour, and I hope your all okay with it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's POV<em>

It was early the next morning and I was lying in bed. Sam was fast asleep next to me and so was Mia in the other room.

I was struggling getting back to sleep, so I was gently rubbing my barley noticeable baby bump and humming.

After a while Sam started to stir, before rolling over and opening his eyes.

"Hey," he said when he realized I was awake.

"Hey," I replied. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, Its alright... You okay?" He asked, placing his hand over mine on my stomach.

"Couldn't get back to sleep... just, thinking," I said sighing.

"About..?"

"Us... The wedding,"

"What about us? Your not having second thought about marring me are you?" he said, sitting up nervously.

"No, no, of course not. I've wanted to marry you for a long time Sam, you know that," I said, also sitting up. "I was just thinking, that soon I'm going to be huge... I mean, a baby doesn't stay small in here for very long," I added, referencing to my stomach. "I wanted to get married before the baby gets here."

"So, soon?" Sam questioned happily and I nodded. He thought for a while before saying, "How bout next week?"

"What?" I said laughing, "How are we supposed to plan a wedding in seven days?" I was smiling and excited, but I was honestly questioning how we could do it.

"I know we can do anything when we put our minds to it Quinn. Besides, I know you can do it. I want to marry you as soon as possible, please, It would be amazing," he said, kissing my hand.

I sighed, "Okay… Were getting married next week!"

We both laughed as Sam leant over and kissed me and then my stomach. "I love you Quinn."

"I love you too"

…

We both got out of bed about an hour later and straight away started planning the wedding. It was Sunday, which meant that the wedding would be the following Sunday afternoon.

We told Mia and she was extremely excited, especially when we told her she would be a flower girl and could wear a pretty dress.

"Hey, I just got a text from Mike, were going to meet up for lunch, is that ok? I wanted to ask him something about the wedding," Sam said, putting his phone on the bench.

"It's fine, I was going to give Santana a call too, we don't have much time to organize so I wanted to catch up with her about the wedding as well." I said, giving Mia her breakfast.

"Sounds good," Sam replied.

"Mummy, can I go with Daddy to see Uncle Mike?" Mia asked, with pleading eyes.

"Sure you can sweetheart, if it's okay with your dad," I replied

"Sure thing Mia, make sure your ready to leave in an hour," Sam said.

Mike ran a dance studio in New York and him and Sam stayed really good friends after high school. Ever since Mia met Mike she's taken a particular liking to him and started calling him Uncle Mike. We had all met up together a lot since Mia and I moved to New York and it was great seeing him again after so long.

It had been a while since I had seen Santana. She also lived in New York as a lawyer. We talked a lot on the phone and she knew Sam and I were living together, she was glad I finally told him about Mia too. I have many teaching friends I'm quite close too, but no other friend as close to me as Santana.

…

Later that day I met up with Santana at a restaurant for lunch. Sam and Mia had already gone to see Mike, and I was looking forward to seeing her because it had been so long.

"Quinn!" Santana said, as I walked over to the table she was sitting at.

"San!" I said, giving her a hug and sitting down. "It's been to long."

"I know, I've missed you, it's not the same just talking over the phone," Santana said smiling.

"I know, how have you been?" I asked.

"Great! Works good, how about you? How are things with Sam and Mia?"

"Amazing, Sam went out for lunch with Mike and Mia insisted on going with him. It's amazing how well they have bonded."

"You and Sam getting serious again?" Santana giggled.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said smiling.

I held out my hand to her, displaying the beautiful diamond engagement ring Sam had bought me after he proposed.

"Quinn... It's beautiful! Why didn't you tell me he proposed?" Santana said, still admiring the ring.

"I wanted to tell you in person, the weddings next week."

"Next week, Quinn you don't have much time time to plan,"

"I know but we wanted to have the wedding before I get to big," I said with a grin.

"To big? Your pregnant aren't you?" She said excitedly an I nodded. "Well you have an exciting life don't you,"

I laughed, "I know, it's been amazing. San... I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead,"

"You have always been my closest friend... so I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

"Quinn... that would be amazing, of course I will," she said happily. "This is so exciting, after lunch, were going to get your dress okay."

I smiled, "Your such a great friend."

...

_Sam's POV_

"Uncle Mike!" Mia called, as soon as she saw Mike.

"Mia, sweetie, how are you?" Mike said, picking her up.

"Good!" Mia said enthusiastically.

"Sam," Mike said, giving me a fist bump.

"Hey, what's up?" I said, as we ordered drinks and sat down at a cafe.

"Not much, you know, same old, same old. Not like you, soon to be married man." Mike said, laughing.

"Yeah, looking forward to it," I said, smiling. "Look, man, I wanted to ask you if you would be my best man, you've always been my best friend, so I want you to be there for me at my wedding."

"That'd be awesome, course I will Sam," Mike said happily. "So, looking forward to married life?"

"I am actually, Quinn's amazing, I'm looking forward to making her my wife," I said smiling.

"So what are you going to do with this one, for the honeymoon?" Mike said, referencing to Mia.

"Well, the honeymoon won't be to long, but we were kinda hoping you could look after her?" I said.

"I get to stay with Uncle Mike?" Mia said enthusiastically.

"Course she can, were going to have an awesome time together," Mike said, giving Mia a high five.

"Thanks, it's a big help."

"So... when does the wedding planning start?" Mike said, and we all started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, I think the wedding chapter will be next and the whole glee club will probably be there. Tell me if there are any characters in particular you want to see interact with Sam and Quinn. Please review! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, thank you for being patient. Just incase it gets a little confusing, these are the people involved in the wedding:**

_**Bride and Groom- Quinn and Sam (obviously)  
><strong>__**Best mad- Mike  
><strong>__**Maid of honor- Santana  
><strong>__**Groomsmen- Puck, Finn, Artie, Kurt, Blaine  
><strong>__**Bridesmaids- Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany  
><strong>__**Flower girls- Mia, Stacey  
><strong>__**Ring bearer- Stevie  
><strong>__**Mother of the bride- Judy (will walk Quinn down the isle)**_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, only Mia**

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's POV<em>

I stood in front of the full-length mirror running my hands over the smooth silk of my wedding dress.

It was a strapless pearl white gown with a princess skirt that hid the tiny baby bump that had just started to show. It had beaded flowers sewn along the top and bottom of it and had corseted silk ribbon running down the back and tied into a bow.

My hair was pulled into a curled bun and secured with a white veil that covered my face. My gold cross-hung loosely around my neck and the promise ring Sam had given me all those years ago was also strung onto the same chain.

"Mummy, you look very pretty!" Mia said, from her seat in my room. She was wearing a white flower girls dress that has pale blue tulle falling over the skirt from her waist. Her long blonde hair hung loosely around her face with a blue flowered headband.

"Thanks sweetheart, so do you," I said, and she returned a smile.

"You really do look beautiful Quinn," I turned to see Santana standing at the door with my other bridesmaids Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany and Tina.

I know it seems strange that all my old glee club friends are my bridesmaids and Sam has done the same for his groomsmen, but the reason is, because they really have always been my closest friends. They were always there for me through thick and thin.

They all were wearing long pale blue dresses that had royal blue ribbon tied around their waists and diamantes across the bodice. Their hair was pulled into a curled high ponytail and secured with a blue flower clip.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked, handing me my bouquet of white roses.

I nodded, "Thank you, all off you, it means so much that you could all make it on such short notice."

"We wouldn't miss it Q," Brittany said, fixing the train of my dress.

"Okay… lets go," Santana said, as we headed to the wedding.

* * *

><p><em>Sam's POV<em>

"Okay, calm down Sam everything's going to be okay." I whispered to myself, pacing my room from one end to the other.

"Sam? You okay?" Mike said, entering my room, followed by Puck, Finn, Artie, Kurt and Blaine.

They were all wearing black suits with pale blue vests and royal blue ties. While I had a silver vest and tie with a white rose pined onto my jacket.

I stopped pacing and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Yeah, I'm good… fine… perfect." I said nervously.

"Really?" Puck said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Yeah… no, I don't think I have ever been so nervous." I said, sitting down and putting my head in my hands.

"I know how you feel man, I almost ran out on Tina on our wedding day, I was so nervous." Mike said with a small laugh.

"Hey if your this nervous now what are you going to be like in that delivery room in eight months?" Finn said with a smirk.

I looked up, "I didn't even think about that."

"So don't start… your getting married." Mike said smiling.

"Sam, mum said to tell you the car is here." I looked at the door and saw Stevie and Stacey standing at the door.

My family and Quinn's mum had come to New York for the wedding. Stevie had a suit on, similar to the other guys and Stacey was wearing her flower girls dress.

"Thanks guys," I said as they ran off.

"You ready for this?" Mike said, as we walked out of the room.

"Defiantly!" I said, confident, for the first time that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short, I was planning on getting the wedding done but I wanted to put something up today. That was mostly just an introduction to their wedding day, what they all look like and who's involved. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible :)<strong>

**Thanks for your patience and for those of you, who haven't voted on my profile about Quinn's baby, please do!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, omg I can't believe it's taken me so long to update, I'm really sorry! Hope you like the wedding chapter, it's not as good as I hoped it would be, but I hope you like it any way :)**

…

_Sam's POV_

My mouth dropped when I saw Quinn standing at the end aisle. She looked absolutely stunning.

The music started and she began walking down on her mothers arm, her long white train of her dress following her.

"You look beautiful!" I said when she reached me and handed her flowers to Santana. I only just notice how my hands started to shake ten times more when she stood in front of me, her green eyes looking lovingly into mine.

"You're not looking bad yourself," she said with a giggle.

I was glad to make it through the ceremony without freaking out to much, but I could tell she was just as nervous when her hands shook as we exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Sam, you may kiss your bride," the minister said, looking at Sam.

"Finally!" I whispered as I took my gorgeous new wife in my arms and kissed her.

I heard the loudest cheer coming from the front row of the church. I looked over to see Mia standing on her chair clapping her hands excitedly.

"Come here honey," I said opening my arms for her to jump into.

She came running over and I picked her up kissing her on the cheek. Quinn giggled and I took her hand as the three of us walked back down the aisle, our family.

When we got outside I handed Mia to Santana and climb into the car.

"I love you Quinn Evans," I said, holding her close.

"I love you too," she said, placing a kiss to my lips.

**...**

_Quinn's POV_

Quinn Evans, I like the sound of that. I kept repeating it in my head as we drove to the reception.

I couldn't quite believe that I had just gotten married, but I couldn't have been happier.

We felt like a family before, but now more than ever.

The reception was amazing. Sam and I sat at the long table at the front of the room, with Mia and our friends. After we ate, it was time for the speeches.

"Good evening everyone, for those of you who don't know me, I'm the best man, Mike Chang. I sat down a while ago to write this speech and let me tell you, it took a little longer than it should have. Oddly enough it was this little one here that helped me figure out what I should say." Mike started, looking at Mia.

"I haven't know little Mia for too long, but it feels like I have. When I was watching her a few weeks ago she asked me to tell her some of the stories from when I was in high school with her parents, the bride and groom. It got me thinking, you know this could be the perfect opportunity for me to tell some funny stories about Sam." Mike gave a suspicious grin and Sam groaned and laughed.

"You see I was in glee club with Sam and Quinn and one thing we did that stands out in my mind very clearly was what Sam called 'the Justin Bieber experience."

The guests laughed and Sam gave Mike a sarcastic 'are you serious' look.

Mike went on to tell the story of how Sam created his one-man band that soon turned into a four-man band. The audience enjoyed Mike's speech and laughed at all the others he told.

"Well that's all from me. Sam, Quinn, congratulations, I love you both!" Mike said making a toast as he pat Sam on the back and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, thank you Mike!" Santana said, taking the microphone off Mike and standing to start her speech.

"Hi everyone, I'm Santana Lopez, Quinn's maid of honor. I just want to start by saying, Quinn, you're one lucky girl, I've kissed those lips and it's pretty awesome,"

"Thank you, Santana," I called with a giggle, while Sam was struggling not to burst out laughing. I was pretty sure Santana was a little drunk.

She also went on to tell some old stories, which made us both laugh an feel embarrassed, I mean it was Santana.

"Quinn, Sam, it's taken you long enough, but congratulations!"

"Thank you Santana and Mike for your stories, as embarrassing as they were." Sam started. "I just wanted to say a few words to my beautiful new wife. Quinn, I never thought I would be so lucky as to get you back after high school, but I did. You and Mia mean the world to me and I can't wait to meet our new baby. You are the most amazing woman in the world, and you are the one that gave me the amazing pleasure of being a father. I love you with all my heart, don't you ever forget that."

I was crying by the end of Sam's speech, he meant the world to me to and I couldn't be happier.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing and even some performances from our old glee club, and Sam who sung to me. We even had Puck and Rachel convince us to sing 'Lucky' again, just for the memory.

They were right though. That was the song we sung when I first realized my feeling for Sam, and here we are, on our wedding day, everything was perfect.

…

_Sam's POV_

After the wedding, Quinn and I headed off to a hotel where we were staying before we went on our honeymoon. Mia had gone to stay with Mike, so it was just the two of us.

We still hadn't changed, so when we reached our room I picked Quinn up in my arms and said, "If we're going to do this, were going to do this right!"

"Sam!" she said as I pushed the door open with my foot and carried her to the bed. "I love you Quinn," I said as I started to kiss her.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Yep… defiantly the perfect night.

…

**Hope you liked it! I think I'm only going to do one more chapter, which will be sometime in the future. Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, final chapter, i wasn't sure what to do but I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>What's taking them so long? Mia asked her Uncle Mike, who was sitting next to Santana in the waiting room of the hospital.<p>

"These things take time sweaty, it could be a while." Mike replied, pulling the small girl into his lap.

"I want to meet my brother and sister,…" she said with a frown.

"So do I, but don't worry, you will soon," he said, trying to cheer her up.

* * *

><p><em>Sam's POV<em>

I hated seeing Quinn in so much pain. She had gone into labour hours ago, and had just been taken into the delivery room.

"I forgot how much this hurts!" Quinn yelled, as she started pushing. My hand turned white as she gripped onto it with all her force.

"It's okay, Quinn, you're doing so well, keep going," I said, doing as much as I could to help her.

I don't know how she did it alone last time, I felt so bad for her.

After some more screaming, we finally heard the cry of our son, I only got a glimpse, but he was so tiny.

Quinn and I freaked out a little when we found out we were having twins, but we were also really excited. She went into labour early, so I was hoping everything would be all right with them.

"That was so good honey, just one more and it's all over." I said, kissing her forehead.

"I can't, it hurts to much, I'm to tired," she said, shaking her head.

"Yes you can, you're strong Quinn, I know you can do it."

"I'm so glad I have you," she said, and I smiled.

Ten minutes later our daughter was born and Quinn looked like she would fall asleep any second but she didn't, she just wanted to hold her two new babies.

I rubbed her hand and kissed her repeatedly. "It's all over… I'm so proud of you."

She mealy nodded and smiled wide.

I was in awe when the nurse brought over the twins and handed the little pink and blue bundles to Quinn.

"Congratulations, you have two beautiful, healthy babies," she said, and I was glad to hear they were healthy.

Quinn smiled and giggled and the twins lying in her arms. "Do you want to hold one?"

I nodded and sat down on the bed next to her, she handed me the little pink bundle and I couldn't stop smiling as my newest daughter wrapped her tiny hand around my finger.

"Can we come and meet these two new kids of yours?" I looked over at the door to find Santana walking in the room, followed by Mike who was caring Mia.

"Sure, come on in," I whispered, not wanting to disturb the now sleeping twins.

"Mummy!" Mia called, running over to the other side of Quinn's bed.

"Hey sweetheart," Quinn said as Mia placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

I saw her eyes widen in amazement and a smile grow on her face as she stared at her new brother.

"He's so small!" she said excitedly.

"They both are," Mike said, as he looked over my shoulder at the baby girl in my arms.

"I have a brother and sister!" Mia exclaimed which mad us all laugh.

"Do these two have names yet?" Santana asked.

Quinn looked up and me and I nodded and smiled. "This is Carter Michael Evans," she said, referencing to the baby in her arms.

"And this is Katrina Santana Evans," I said, looking at our two friends with a grin.

Santana put her hand over her mouth as she started to tear up and Mikes jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? Their middle names are our names," Mike said, shocked.

"Yeah, you guys are the most amazing friends we could possibly ask for, we wanted them to have your names." Quinn said happily.

"Thank you, it means so much!" Mike said with a smile.

"I can't believe it! Thank you, so much!" Santana said, hugging us both as best she could.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you're parents called, there on there way and they should be here soon to see the twins," Mike said.

"Thanks Mike, I think I might just sleep until then… I'm so tired." Quinn said, as I took Carter from her and held both at in my arms.

Mike took a tired Mia home and Quinn and I stayed at the hospital. I watched my wife sleep as well as the twins.

I've had a pretty confusing life, but things always seem to work out for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, i hope you all enjoyed this story, please review! :)<strong>


End file.
